1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spread lens and a light emitting device assembly using the same; and more particularly to, a spread lens and a light emitting device assembly using the same capable of improving a spread characteristic of light emitted from a light emitting device by forming concave-convex refraction parts on planar surfaces at both ends thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a light emitting diode (LED) is an electronic component generating a small number of carriers (electrons or holes) injected by using a p-n junction structure of a semiconductor and emitting light through recoupling of the carriers. That is, the electrons and the holes are recoupled to each other while moving through a junction portion of an anode and a cathode by applying a forward voltage to a semiconductor of a specific element. At this time, since the recoupled electrons and holes have energy lower than separated electrons and holes, a difference in energy generated at this time results in emitting the light.
Such light emitting diode is widely used in home appliances, a remote controller, an electric signboard, various automatic teller machines, and the like since it can emit high-efficiency light at a low voltage.
In particular, resistors, condensers, noise filters, and the like which are various components of telecommunication apparatuses have been further miniaturized in accordance with miniaturization and slimness trends of the telecommunication apparatuses, and the light emitting diode has been also fabricated in a surface mount device (SMD) type in order to directly mount the light emitting diode on a printed circuit board (PCB).
Hence, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) lamp has been also developed in the SMD type. Such surface mount device type lamp may replace a conventional simple lighting lamp and is used as a lighting display, a letter display, an image display, and the like.
As a usage field of the light emitting diode has been widen, required efficiency of luminance is also gradually increased, research thereon has been in progress.
Hereinafter, a light emitting device assembly with a spread lens in prior art will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of the light emitting device assembly in the prior art and FIG. 2 is a graph illustrating a light emitting angle of FIG. 1.
First, as shown in FIG. 1, the light emitting device assembly in the prior art includes a light emitting device package 10 and a spread lens 20 coupled onto the light emitting device package 10.
At this time, the light emitting device package 10 includes a frame 11 mounted with the light emitting device 12 and a molded resin 13 formed at a bent portion of the frame 11.
The spread lens 20 is formed in a convex shape and is formed to cover an upper part and both side parts of the light emitting device package 10.
As shown in FIG. 2, the light emitting device of such configuration can emit light emitted from the light emitting device 12 at an angle in the range of +80° to −80°, that is, approximately 160°.
However, since the spread lens 20 having a center portion thicker than both side is formed to cover the both side parts of the light emitting device package 10, the light emitting device in the prior art has a limitation in miniaturization and slimness.